Field of the Invention
The invention relates to administrative software. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of an online administrative platform for facilitating consumer credit transactions electronically.
Description of the Related Art
For a borrower, refinancing student loans is a tedious process. In order to evaluate the market, an individual must submit multiple forms, to multiple lenders, which takes time and effort. To receive personalized offers from multiple lending institutions, an individual would ordinarily have to undertake the process of physically completing several lender application forms (either at each lender place of business or online), or complete an application process through other direct means of communication with each lender (for example, over the telephone). That individual would then have to review each lender response and interpret multiple pages of information in order to compare any lender offers. This is a time consuming process that is not only de-centralized, but also inefficient.